sealand and her big brother england
by minidreamgirl
Summary: continue from secretkeeper250 thanks for letting me contiue when sealand finally gives up trying to be noticed, began to vanish, but after 17 years of mourning and regret from England, sealand returns but not like sealand left them older smarter more mature, and a girl? how will england and others react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story about the relationship between sealand and his or her big brother England, its continued from the story secretkeeper250 soo hope you enjoy it :3 it's a cute brotherly love not shipping cuz they r siblings that is just strange :3**

**so this is what happened from secretkeeper250**

**sealand eventually realised he was not getting any attention then England and his friends visited him, but little did they know he was disappearing, turns out sealand did not actually disappear as he was found to be working at a restaurant that the nations decided to sit in. (I've decided to change it a bit so sealand ends up being a girl) :3**

it has been 17 years since England and the others has seen sealand, they still don't know what has happened to him every year on the day he disappeared they will light a candle to remember his time then England will get depressed and everyone will try and stop him and he ends up getting drunk and depressed but it changed, they all decided to settle down in a restaurant where there was NO alcohol, little did they know they will see sealand.

A boy well if you want to believe that (a miss in disguise) had bushy eyebrows similar to England she had sparkly blue eyes and had a strong British accent and her hair tied up, peeked out through the kitchen door disappointed to see a last group of customers "we have a group of men chaps, last one and were out of here" she shouted in her manly voice.

_For god's sake, a group of boys, I was hoping that we would finish early, wait a minute…that man….he...he looks…like no it can't ugh pull yourself together sealand I wouldn't see them ever after that incident I bet they don't even remember me, well it could just be someone that looks like him, I can't be too sure, well I'm going to find out_

She took out a notebook and a pen tried to look as manly as she could (well she was disguising as a boy after all) she slowly but steadily approached them

While on the table England as usual was attempting to get drunk.

"Do they have some beer?"

Then France interrupted "boing that is why we brought you here"

"Yeah England dude you always get drunk over sealand, he's gone"

"Shut it you twat, I'm not going to get drunk, and I know sealand is gone, I wish I would have respected him better"

All the countries began to talk all at once attempting to cheer him up for once they actually cared about England.

Just then sealand came while she observed everyone "hello my name is patric...I mean peter Kirkland..."

Everyone but England began to place their order, who stood staring at him or her

"Bonjour can I have just a simple French cuisine"

"I just want your biggest burger and fries"

"I want some pasta"

"just some mashed potatoes"

"some sushi please"

"some vodk-you don't sell vodka da?"

"some noodles aru?"

"Yes that is perfectly fine and umm what about th-" sealand stood there frozen almost paralyzed as she saw England.

_I can't believe it its him, he's not even looking…I knew it…I can't…believe it it's him…I think I might…no pull it together!_

Sealands heart began racing as she stood paralyzed finally she said something "e…excu…excuse me"

England turned around not showing any emotion "sealand?"

She looked down at her book pretending she didn't hear it.

Then France butted in in "l'angletterre that is ridiculous how can you think that's sealand you are becoming a bit stu-

Then America butted in "wait what did you say your name was, peter Kirkland right?"

Sealand stood straight but strong "y…yes..."

Then England finally spoke but looked happier "p...peter Kirkland that is sealand and those eyebrows are like mine"

"dude that must be"

Then sealand smiled "hello big brother"

0.0

**Le fin **

**What you guys think? Ju like?**

**Upload tomorrow im always free on weekend ;) soo…. Yeah review and tell moi what you think byeeee**

**Minidreamgirlx**

**\\(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here with part two! :3 this probably going to be quite short probably about 4 chapters? I don't know but its going to be quite a lot of the cuteness and that is soo much! .**

sealand smiled "hey big brother"

England was shocked and his devastation for 17 years finally ending at this moment "sealand?"

"y...yes. Its me and I re-" her boss interrupted telling its her last shift I um got to go"

then England got up "but wait sealand, what's going on why are you here?...why do you sound like a girl"

sealand stopped and realised she was talking normally instead of stopping to explained she winked at him and simply said "meet me at my old place tomorrow"

time passed and soon became the morning, she heard distance screams of a familiar British voice and she knew exactly who it was she quickly grabbed her hair bubble and her coat and left her boat.

the British voice was the shouting of England and France.

"l'angletterre are you sure this is the right place?"

"OF COURSE I AM YOU FROG"

"Well how can I be too sure? l'angletterre directions always mess up"

"SHUT IT YOU FROG, I CAN SEE IT RIGHT THERE"

_what is taking that brit jerk I just heard him-_

"sealand?"

"aww its sealand"

"e..England"

I never really had chance to talk to you"

"follow me into my home"

"wait you lived here all this time?"

"yep"

they went into the boat but was completely empty instead dressed like a typical girls room with drawings and everything girly. sealand took out her ponytail to reveal her short locks, she took off her coat to show her clothes it was exactly the same as sealand did before but with a blue mini skirt.

England began to look around to see sealand "SEALAND YOUR A GIRL?!"

"stop calling me that im not a country not even a micro nation my name is Paige Kirkland not peter...well not anymore"

"so what happened your not even supposed to be here we saw disappear"

"why do you care?, not once did you bother to check this house you jerk"

"sealand, l'angletterre had a hard time you know he missed you, going back was really hard"

"so you did miss me?"

"well I didn't you jerk"

"well you always say that you wanker, so are you going to tell me what happened?"

"as you know im probably not even a nation, my people died, so I was forced to close the online casino, I was devastated, I knew I was going to go, but I didn't want to believe it, I locked myself in, I didn't really need to eat, and cried, no one even cared, no one noticed, until you all one day came to see me, it probably like a miracle, but I really don't believe in such things-"

"you must believe in such things, sealand that's what got me here today"

"umm...anyway it was the day I knew I disappeared, when you came it was all bright light and I was just gone, I woke up living in an orphanage, obviously I don't remember the day I was born, I had the same memories...but human, I eat and I sleep but human...that's it.."

sealand began to think, as the painful memories came through her head of her being locked in crying herself to sleep on her own, even her boss left her and rage and fury began flame her heart,

"and you...you were never there, your suppose to be my big brother looking out for me but no! YOU DIDNT EVEN CARE...I WAS ON MY OWN...SHOUTING AT ME, YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT THAT JERK AMERICA WHEN HE WAS LITTLE, GETTING HIM THOSE STUFF, I WAS THERE ON MY OWN...HES NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHER YOU JUST ADOPTED HIM!...*SIGH* I thought I was being childish but you really are a jerk"

and just like that she ran out, not able to be seen, of course Britain more devastated than ever this lasted for a few days, even in meetings he would keep his mouth shut.

"what happen to that Britain dude?" America said as he began to approach England

"oh him? l'angleterre is just a little upset that's all" France replied

"that jerk is always moody" grumbled Romano

"Romano that is rude" Spain said he began to comfort England

"dude have you heard from sealand, who is a girl right?"

"no she hasn't been in her house or anywhere like she has just vanished"

**that is done! probably 2 more chapters and done! :3 be sure to check out my other storiesxx**

**minidreamgirlxx**

**\\(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! yaaaay **

it has been a while since sealand had disappeared, well she on the run, everyday she will still sneak into the meeting room just to see him, as she was older and mature she was more sneaky and that was when she heard England talking about her

when she realised what she was doing so she wrote a letter

_ dear brother,_

_im sorry I snapped at you...all those memories came flooding past me...but that_

_that doesn't matter anymore I just wanted to say and I know I would never say in_

_person, but as a little sister I love you, even though you never talked to me I still_

_cared about you and still cared about me , I heard from all those meetings I snuck in_

_ how for all those 17 years you will light a candle on my "death day" and how you get_

_upset, to be completely honest I am only 15 years old im not sure about those 2 years _

_and I guess I respect it and believe it or not I really feel horrible right now, _

_so how about outside Buckingham palace around 8?_

_from Paige Kirkland (sealand well not anymore) _

England read that note again and again relieved

_ to Paige,_

_that is wonderful to hear, I wish I would have treated you better, im sorry _

_I was too busy with America, I should have noticed my little brother? sister?_

_better as you are family, but anyway the day I came to visit you was when I realised when _

_you disappeared, and I was heartbroken, having a little sister must be wonderful, im _

_still not quite sure how you managed to get back, but I hope we can spend this time tomorrow_

_to get to bond missing all those years is amazing, I can even take you into Buckingham palace _

_well I am England!_

_Arthur Kirkland (or England as you know me)_

England and sealand both agreed to that meeting, little did they know how the busy the streets of London could have affected them, by now it would have been almost half a year (quite a while for them) they both extremely missing each other **(If that makes sense?)**

sealand stood anxiously, feeling dizzy and blur through her eyes, all the chatter and noise from the busy streets of London began to fade away as she stumbled barely able to walk, suddenly she heard a familiar voice in the background becoming clear as she saw on the other side of the road a blond man in a green coat recognise as England "e...England?"

she began to walk forward feeling week she began to get closer, soo close until next thing she knew she was in the air falling to the ground, she felt the blood fall down her delicate head, she heard screams of her name, till she was lifted by a familiar force not human

it was England "sealand are you okay?"

all she heard was the panicking voice of England and a French and American accent

"e..England im scared"

"its okay sealand it will be fine you will be fine, I promise I will not loose you again"

she began to tear up as one salty tear fell down her delicate face as her eyes peacefully shut...

**cries ****_T-T _****BUT DONT WORRY its not a sad ending I promise! (maybe, maybe not) ;) se yaaa**

**mindreamgirl \\(^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy guys last chapter T-T going to be quite short **

it was a normal day in Britain, it had been 2 days after sealand had a accident.

the rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the sidewalks and roads into vast lakes of dull, muddy water.

Dark gray clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the barrier. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops.

Everything was bleak, gray, and dreary, all the nations in black approached England, it had been the second time he had lost sealand, even though sealand was not exactly his responsibility, he still cared about her.

one by one they came placed the flowers on a marble that said "Paige Kirkland"

"anglettere im very sorry for your loss" France as usual had a rose and placed it on the marble

america came with a big over sized burger in his hand, he looked pretty upset "im gonna miss that little dudette" he placed his burger that was apparently very precious to him onto the marble.

next came japan, Germany and Italy who was very sad "we are very for your loss England-san" japan had his traditional death ceremonial candle germany had flowers and as usual Italy placed pasta.

After a while most of the nations had given their flowers came the speech when most had left, a miracle happened, although England did not believe in such things

England sat on the chair comforted by america and France

"well this is it, i should get home and do paper work"

"iggy dude are you sure we are going down to Italy's restaurant after a while if you wanna come?"

"oui, l'anglettere it will be fun, help you get your mind of things?"

"no thanks"

England got up weakly and looked stressed, almost as if he would cry, thoughts came pouring through his head of regret and depression...

**england pov**

i got up, all i was thinking about was loosing sealand when suddenly a light appeared, so bright almost blinded us three , it was a child , like a little girl, she had short blond pig tales, she had a white top and a blue mini skirt, she looked like Paige but a smaller version, finally she spoke up "b..big..brother?"

i looked at the girl, she looked exactly like sealand but smaller, i knew it was sealand i then began to notice the little girl slowly walking up to me with a big smile.

i fell to my knees with delight and relief, all my pain had suddenly gone for that moment as i noticed the little girl in my arms , i hugged the girl with delight as all those days struggling had gone "sealand..never leave me again" i said with relief,

"i wont big brother ever"

and thats how i came to believe in miracles, although i was never there for sealand she or he? still believed in me, now i will respect her, i have been given a chance and i will respect that, i will be her guardian, there is bound to be challenges waiting for her.

before i knew sealand was up running around playing with one of my displays, the sword was sharp and could have hurt her, before i could reach her, it was too heavy and it in the air, it slowly dropped, she managed to catch it in her hand, that kid is strong, well i think she will do just fine

**the end **

**:3**


End file.
